


Lean On Me

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: minghao and jun are tired





	Lean On Me

Minghao plops his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Paying attention to the soft tapping of the keys his boyfriend was making on his laptop.

“Why are you here?”

“Nice to see you too.”, the younger murmurs on his shoulder. Minghao pulls the older’s arm and hugs it while Mingyu continues to tap the lyrics, backspacing every now and then when he doesn’t feel like it. The younger kept on rubbing his cheek on his arm. “Do you want me to pay attention to you?”, he finally turns to the boy on his side. The younger only replies with a hum and drapes the arm he was hugging over his neck. “Where’s Junnie?”, a deep voice asks from across them. Wonwoo drinks his tea, the beat playing from his own laptop. “I don’t know. Maybe he’s being weird too. You know how he gets when he’s tired.”, Minghao tiredly replies as he hugs Mingyu’s arm, the older now typing with one hand.

The thing with SEVENTEEN is that their work is their life. Remove the work, then they have nothing else left to do. They are self-producing idols so they have to be actively involved in every step of the way. The units have been living in separate rooms for the past week, rehearsing and composing new songs for their fans. They may love working 24/7 but they’re humans too. They slowly get worked to the bone until they cannot get up anymore. That’s what’s happening to Minghao right now. The youngest is passionate when it comes to rehearsing, not missing a beat as if he is still performing in a concert. Unfortunately, when he gets tired, then there’s nothing left of him. He needs to eat then sleep. No more work until he can get out of the bed all by himself. He isn’t sick, no. But that’s just the way how his body goes. The managers understand each of their mechanisms well, so they are able to oversee their schedules properly, giving them periodic breaks whenever needed. Unless they want their ears destroyed by fans asking why they weren’t taking care of the boys.

Going back to their predicament, Wonwoo pushes himself up and trudges towards the dance practice room. Leaving his tired boyfriend to Mingyu who gladly puts down his laptop to pamper the younger with touch. When he opens the door, he sees no one practicing. Soonyoung is on the computer to watch cat videos again while Chan is on the floor, passed out with his snapback on his face. It oddly smells of teenage sweat yet he pays it no mind and goes towards the back of the room where it is slightly dimmed. He sees a figure sitting on the floor, his knees hugged to his chest, covered with blanket. “Wonwoo, do you have jellies?”, Jun asks as he picks one out of his jar.

“No I don’t.” he tries to hoist the older up but to no avail. “Let’s go.”

Junhui shakes his head, “But I want jellies.”

Wonwoo fixes his glasses falling off his face, “Jun you’re already eating them.”, he stares down at his boyfriend.

“Yes I am, but I still want jellies.”, Jun slides his body forward, plopping his face on the floor. Wonwoo could only sigh at his boyfriend’s antics. This is what happens when Junhui gets tired. He gets all sorts of weird that even he and his boyfriends couldn’t explain. They always try to pacify him until he gets better, though. “Junnie, let’s go.”, he pleads, dragging the syllables at the end.

“Where are we going? I want to stay here with my jellies.”, he childishly states, pulling up his jar as he picks more jellies to drop in his mouth.

“To the other room with Mingyu and Minghao.”

“But I don’t wanna see Minghao anymore.” Jun pouts in frustration. “I’m tired of his mug.”, Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Last time the boyfriends met properly was more than a week ago during their company meeting. They cannot even go home together because their respective unit rehearsals usually end at different times. And when they do get back to the dorms, one or two from another unit would be already snoring. In the morning, they also don’t get to meet each other. Although they can visit each unit’s rehearsals, their current schedule somehow prohibited them. They have to show each other how much they have improved as artists so they can comeback as a better group. It might be tough but they were able to handle it well for two eras since they finally got in a relationship. “I’m still writing Jun. You know I can’t just stop my thought process for so long or else-“, Junhui simply whines as he wiggles on his position on the floor.

“C’mon let’s get you out of here.”, Wonwoo sits beside Jun’s head. “Piggyback ride?”

“Yay”, Junhui lethargically cheers as he holds out his blanket to Wonwoo and grabs his jar of jellies.

 

When they get back, Wonwoo sees their boyfriends plopped on the small, broken, sofa for Pretty U promos. Mingyu sits on the edge, his back facing them while the Minghao is snoring, trapped between the older’s body and the sofa’s back. The taller has his laptop on his lap while typing away his lyrics. Only Wonwoo and Mingyu were left from Hiphop Team because Seungcheol and Hansol were out for some refreshing air. Jun is still wide awake. Maybe getting sugar rush from the amount of jellies he consumed. Good thing he isn’t chattering a lot anymore about random things so Wonwoo drops him on the floor beside Mingyu, covering Jun’s lap with the blanket then walks to pick up his laptop.

“Hi Mingyu!”, Jun pops a few more jellies in his mouth.

“Hi baby, how are you?”, Mingyu turns to scratch at Jun’s head.

“I’m fine, I have my jellies!”, Junhui even shows Mingyu the jar. Instead, Mingyu pays attention to the older’s outfit.

“Jun?”, Mingyu eyes the sweater the older was wearing. Twinkling eyes turn to him, “Yep?”, he chews. “Is that mine?”, Mingyu plays with the sleeve near him. He would know that cream sweater from everywhere because that was the first gift he got from his sister. “Yes?”, Jun innocently answers. “Why do you have it and why the outfit?”, you see, Jun was wearing a cream sweater and a blue beanie. He also brought along a blanket and a jar of jellies. “He’s been tired since yesterday, but he won’t admit it.” Minghao smacks his dry lips together. “He snatched away one stuff from all of us earlier, I didn’t even notice my blanket was gone.”, Minghao whispers through cloudy thoughts. He hugs Mingyu’s midsection, continuing his interrupted nap.

“I’m guessing that beanie’s mine then.”, Wonwoo sits in front of Junhui, the oldest spreading his legs to give space to the younger. Wonwoo places his laptop on his legs then reboots it. “I don’t know.”, he offers the younger a few jellies which Wonwoo gladly takes. “Maybe. I got it at the edge of your bed so…”, the oldest says as he drops his head on Wonwoo’s shoulders, staring at the laptop’s wallpaper.

“Minghao, he hasn’t changed his wallpaper.”, Jun points at Wonwoo’s loading laptop. “Ha?”, the youngest peeks from his trapped position beside Mingyu. Wonwoo’s laptop wallpaper was a stolen photo of the youngest in the airplane while sleeping with his mouth slightly open. Jun changed Wonwoo’s desktop wallpaper from an edgy black one with skulls to that said candid image. The prank was done two months ago but Wonwoo hasn’t changed the wallpaper ever since. “Wonwoo, go back to that punk emo wallpaper you searched from Naver.”, the youngest scrunches his brows and pouts as the older peeks behind him. “Don’t wanna.”, Wonwoo clicks his tongue as he leans on Jun’s chest. Clicking folders until he finds his draft. “Why?”, Minghao reaches over to slightly tug at Wonwoo’s hair since he can’t bug the older from his position. “Ow! Because you’re cute!”, he scrolls down the lyrics, picking Minghao’s fingers away from his hair. He scans the document again for any errors or lines which were out of the usual. The youngest bugs him by repeating Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo over and over again, annoying his tallest boyfriend beside him. Mingyu huffs out in indignation, stopping his fingers from typing and then pinches at Minghao’s cheek. “Stop that, we’re working.”, he scolds the younger who only sends him a stink-eye. “Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu…”, the youngest starts again as he starts a stare down with his boyfriend. Mingyu only pinches a little bit harder and pulls his cheeks up and down, Minghao not quitting with the chanting. Wonwoo turns back on Jun’s embrace and grabs Mingyu’s hand from Minghao’s cheek to stop the two from bickering, “Seo Myungho, quit. We’ll end this in an hour, I promise.”, he sits back down between Jun’s lap and goes back to his lyrics. “Focus, Mingyu. Seungcheol will understand if we leave early.”, Wonwoo states with finality, also working doubly hard so they can go home immediately. The tallest simply sticks his tongue out at Minghao then goes back to listening to the beat. Minghao goes back to his position with a pout and watches Mingyu work on his lyrics. Jun leans back on the sofa, hugging Wonwoo closer so he can rest his drooping head on the younger’s shoulder. The sugar rush finally coming down.

The Hiphop team members work in silence, only being interrupted by the beats every now and then. They were tasked to write lyrics for two songs each. Sometimes, Wonwoo practices the delivery of the rap before going back on the document to edit some parts here and there. Their Chinese boyfriends have finally given up to the power of fatigue and passes out.

Exactly an hour after they resumed their work, Wonwoo smiles at the word file. It’s done. He tries to lean back to stretch his aching limbs only to hear soft snores behind him. Jun is resting his beanie-covered head on his back, his arms still embracing the younger’s midsection. Wonwoo did not even notice Jun move around because he was too focused on finishing the lyrics. He pulls up Jun’s body then he turns to Mingyu whose head was already slightly dropping, “Hey Gyu?”, the younger turns his head towards Wonwoo, sleep apparent in his dazed eyes. “Are you done, baby?”, Wonwoo reaches to touch Mingyu’s arm, turning to the younger’s document. “Not really,”, Mingyu rubs the sleep away from his eyes. “I’m still not satisfied with the last verse.”, he yawns at the end, smiling at Wonwoo. “You’ve done well today pup, let’s go home.”, Wonwoo tugs at Mingyu’s sweater. It’s one in the morning anyway, even if it’s earlier than the usual, Mingyu knows that his brain is far too fried to write. He nods and saves the document before shutting down his laptop. He looks at Minghao who has his head on his lap already. It was difficult to type especially if someone has their head on your lap, but if it’s Minghao, Mingyu doesn’t mind. The older lightly taps at Minghao’s cheek, “Minghao? Baby?”, the younger scrunches his nose at the interruption and then slowly opens his eyes. He pulls himself up, slightly disorientated of his surroundings. Seeing Mingyu beside him, he immediately hugs the other and tries to go back to sleep, “You can sleep at the dorm, Hao. Let’s go.”, Mingyu pulls at Minghao’s arm, the younger half-heartedly stands up. He confusedly looks at the ground and sees Wonwoo waking up Junhui. “Junnie, wake up. Let’s go home.”, the older only lays his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Junnie, I want to sleep too. Let’s go.”, Wonwoo’s starting to drag his words in tiredness, Mingyu helps him by swiping the oldest’s blond fringes up. “Baby let’s go home.”, Jun grunts before finally opening his two eyes, switching stares at Mingyu and Wonwoo in front of him. He grabs his jar of jellies and blanket and lets himself be pulled up by Mingyu who has already packed up all of his things. Wonwoo helps the two performance team members bundle up with thick jackets. It was only October but it was also too early in the morning so unless he wants their boyfriends to freeze to death, then they have to wear thicker clothes. “Ready to go?”, Wonwoo asks the others in which he only receives a silent agreement. At the dead of the night, they all walked hand in hand. Wonwoo supporting Minghao, Mingyu taking Junhui walking behind. The cold breeze kissed their cheeks, the subway’s last ride was hours ago and hailing a taxi at this hour would be difficult. Their only option would be to walk back, so walk they did. Minghao gives Wonwoo a side-hug, creeping in his fingers under the jacket to keep them warm. Among them all, his fingers easily get cold, too bad he forgot to bring a hot pack or a pair of gloves. Jun has Mingyu’s fingers fitted against his inside his jacket’s pocket, they press against each other for warmth. No words were exchanged throughout the entire walk, just tiny touches and warm affections.

Once they arrive at the dorms, all rooms were silent. They note that some of the members have already finished working, their shoes left messily by the doorstep. Junhui immediately pulls Minghao to the bathroom for a quick bath. The younger refuses to go to sleep without rinsing out the sweat while Jun hates to take long to get his much-needed sleep. The quicker they take a bath, the better. Mingyu prepares a small midnight snack for them in the kitchen while Wonwoo pulls out the mattress the members use whenever they have a sleepover in the living area. Instead of sleeping on separate beds, they’ve silently decided that they’ll all snuggle together and get their long-awaited attention and cuddles. When Jun and Minghao have finally dressed themselves up, they went to the kitchen to eat the sandwiches Mingyu prepared. Fatigue was obvious in each of them as Minghao chews while staring blankly at the opposite wall, his head dropping on Mingyu’s shoulder beside him. Jun on the other hand, picks on his food daintily, but finishes it nonetheless. Mingyu takes the dirtied plates and utensils and leaves them for cleaning tomorrow morning. They all gather up in the mattress, Wonwoo checking his phone, Jun already asleep on his right side. Minghao stares up at the ceiling, waiting for Mingyu to lay beside him.

“Are you okay?”, Mingyu asks, pulling up his shared cover with Minghao. He turns his body to face his boyfriend. “I’m okay, just tired.”, Minghao smiles softly, staring back at Mingyu. He caresses Mingyu’s cheek, eyelids drooping. “Minghao we have hair appointment tomorrow, remember?”, Wonwoo turns off his phone before turning his back on Minghao to spoon Jun. “It’s already the twenty-fourth?”, surprised at the fast-paced time. “Yeah, I was surprised too. I just read Hyung’s message and he would be waiting for us some time before lunch.”, he embraces Jun closer for warmth, “You know how he gets when we’re late. Says he’ll bleach our hair overnight until we get bald.”, Wonwoo snorts at the unfounded threat. Their hair coordinator could never do that, he needs more heads to work on. “Yeah, yeah whatever. Set the alarm.”, Minghao finally closes his eyes once he sees Mingyu’s constant, calm, breathing. “Mingyu’s here, he’ll wake us up.”, Wonwoo yawns but sets the alarm anyway. “G’night baby. I love you.”, Minghao only hums back, entering DreamLand.

Surprisingly, Minghao and Wonwoo woke up the next day before their alarm even went off. Minghao felt so refreshed, as if he has gotten enough sleep credits to get him through the day. They don’t have rehearsals today since their coordi already warned them about their sweat washing off the dyes. It might not permanently come off, but Soonyoung— that boy sweats enough buckets to wash off the whole bleach out of his hair. It sounds funny but there was one time they rehearsed after their salon session, Soonyoung looked like an avatar with drips of blue all over his face. The dye, although impossible, some parts of it have been washed off. From then on, they already made a rule not to practice after dyeing their hair.

SEVENTEEN gets divided into two groups whenever they go to the salon. One of the dilemmas of having a group with thirteen members is that they cannot fit in a single salon. More often than not, they usually spend more with these units seeing as they tag along with them almost every day during comeback era to have their hair and makeup made. Wonwoo, Minghao, and Mingyu belong to the first group, while Junhui belongs to the second group. According to their stylists, Wonwoo and Minghao have to bleach their hair (“Again?”, Minghao frowns at his locks, having his bleached his hair a lot of times already a few months ago. “Yes Minghao, then we’ll dye it on your next shoot.”, the lady replies as she prepares the concoction of bleach.), while Mingyu only gets a hair trim. Despite having to wait for hours for his boyfriends, Mingyu chooses to stay behind to assist them, carefully watching the stylists do their work. When lunch time comes, Wonwoo and Minghao are both trapped in their seats and were practically begging to be let off, but the stylists say no. Mingyu runs out to buy them food and bring back books they can read. The two boys gratefully thanks Mingyu and eats the food their boyfriend purchased for them. It was around three in their afternoon when their session ended. Wonwoo now has light brown hair, while Minghao only got a severe bleach. He irks at the sight of his bleached locks but Wonwoo and Mingyu assures him that it looks good on him. Inside the van, they were talking about what their units have already finished when the van suddenly takes a different turn. “Hyung? Where are we going?”, Mingyu taps their manager’s shoulder, “Ah, since Joshua and Soonyoung left earlier, we’ll pick up the others at the other salon.”, Wonwoo perks up. They would be seeing Junhui’s new hair too. When they got off the van to meet the other members, they see Seungcheol and Jihoon on the counter talking to the receptionist. What catches their attention at the back is nothing like they’ve expected. Junhui is checking out his new hair on the mirror when he finally turns back only to see his boyfriends gawking at him.

“Damn I love him so much.”, is all that Minghao says as he runs towards his boyfriend to gape at the brushed-up chocolate tresses, showing off his amazing forehead. “No I want him, back off.”, Wonwoo snatches Jun in the younger’s arms to rub his cheek on the other’s cheek. “Excuse me, get your hands off him.”, Mingyu swats at Wonwoo’s grabby hands and pulls Jun to his chest. The oldest only laughs at the attention he is getting, blushing cheeks hidden as he buries his face on Mingyu’s chest. The three fight for Jun’s attention, occasionally slapping away the other’s hands. “You’re so unfair! Stop hogging Jun!”, Minghao pouts at Mingyu and Wonwoo sitting on Jun’s both sides at the far end of the vehicle. Minghao sits in front of them since there’s no more room behind. Mingyu rests his head on Junhui’s shoulder and whines when the older scratches his scalp. “Don’t worry, we’ll get more room once we get back to the dorms.”, the oldest assures the youngest who was now sulking, staring at the view outside the window. “Hey no horse-playing! There will be other members in the dorm too.”, Seungcheol calls out from the shotgun seat.

“Don’t worry Cheol, we will only be roleplaying, right Baby?”, Wonwoo winks up at Jun.

Seungcheol almost falls out of his seat, “I don’t need to know about your sex life!”, his eyes bulging at the information overload.

“Yeah, say that again once you have learned to be quiet when you think you, Joshua, and Jeonghan have hidden yourselves from us.”, Mingyu chastises from the side.

Seungcheol only cries upon hearing the reminder, turning up the volume of the car music louder to drive off the four boys’ voices behind him.

 

 

 

“I’m serious about the roleplaying, though.”

“You have group rehearsals tomorrow.”

“What role do you want to have?”

“I want to be the baby this time.”

“Oh, oh! Me too!”

“Then it’s settled.”

“Shut the fuck up!!!!!!!!!!!”

“You’re all grounded until this era ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE PLEDIS DROPPED THE TRACKLIST LAST NIGHT, I TWEETED THAT I WILL POST ANOTHER SMUT CHAPTER FOR I LIKE ME BETTER IF WONHUI AND DGYUHAO ARE TOGETHER IN A UNIT.  
> WELL GUESS WHAT BINCHES  
> WONHAO ANG JUNGYU HAPPENED. IM- (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ(ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ(ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ
> 
> okay so im surprised we have to leave for our province today so i guess i won't be able to update i like me better throughout the weekend. UNLESS!!!! i get stable data connection there. ill do my best to write a lot during the long vacation so i can update without writing throughout november. lmao im getting one to two exams every week from now on hahahahaha ill be passing drafts and outputs every week too so i apologize if i might get out of the radar for a while. ill still try to write during my vacant hours because thats how much i love yall.
> 
> this fic is inspired by that junhao moment in my i behind the scene from going seventeen and their new hair colors.  
> no smut chapter okay. i promised what i promised lmao.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE DONT FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS OR COMMENTS!(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


End file.
